Random PowerPuff Girls story
by sk8boardgrl
Summary: Well... I had sugar. This is a story about Brick doing crazy things while he's drunk. I had to do something with all this energy!
1. Chapter 1

RANDOM

RANDOM!

AHAHAHA! I can finally reproduce myself! MUAHAHA! Wait… I sound stupid … Let me try that evil laugh thing again, MUMUMUHAHA? Hm… I should just stop now.

Anyway! Now to clone myself… Uh-huh… my toe goes over there… Hey! HEY!! My arm should NOT be in that area of my body! AH!! I can't control my own body!

What am I doing?! I'm craaaaaazy!!

"Brick. What are you doing?"

"Ah... It is my accomplice Boomer. He's brought his dudette, Buttercup"

"Bro, I'm only like 5…"

"So? You steel! You KILL! You get boozed up every Monday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday! AS DO I!! AHAHAHA!"

"Brick. Stop. Your embarrassing yourself and Boomer."

"Hmm… When's poker night?"

Boomer and Buttercup just stare at each other puzzledly

"Well, I'm off to do something terrible and go to jail!"

"Sure, so that means butter-wutter –"

PUNCH! CrAcK!!

"Boomer call me that again and your brain will work as well as …."

"AHHKHDOIjIFOJGDIFAO!!"

"Brick's."

"Let's just walk away Butter – w-"

KNUCKLE CRACK!

"Buttercup! Hehe…"

NOW I AM ALL-ALONE! I think I'll sing a song before I break a law….

"I FEEL CHARMING! OH SO CHARMING! IT'S ALARMING HOW CHARMING I FEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!" THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!!

You know, I'm tired of this old uniform. I hate it actually. I know I'll wear a sombrero, a cheerleader outfit and some ballerina shoes! WEEEEEEEEEEE!

_Two people dressed in blue come over to this crazy 5-year-old talking to himself, dressed in strange clothing and spinning on his butt._

"Kid. We have a place for you. It's filled with nuts! Just like you."

"NOOOO! I hate nuts. They're good for your intestine!"

_The men take him away_


	2. No stopping now

Randomness totally Rox Out Loud Baby

Randomness totally Rox Out Loud Baby!

Sorry guys if this one isn't as random. I've been trying to get my own self drunk on sugar, but I can't duplicate that same funny feeling I get inside, but I totally hope you like it anywayz. )

**P.S. thx 4 the reviews! I wasn't planning on making another chapter. Hey keep those reviews coming! Woohoo! Enjoy!**

Uh… I'm in this place…. Such a strange place… a BORING place… filled with cushions and crazy people. "Help ME!! I'm sooooo booooooored!"

"Want me to get the stripers?" My "inmate" asks. Stupidly may I say as well… Although, what is stupidity but a state of mind…. All in an infonaut universe where pi is 3.14

"PIE IS NUMBERS! HEHE…"

"That's a yes. Let me just slip these off. Hey guys he wants the stripers!"

Ooh this is fun…. Watching these crazy people – which does not include ME!- dance all nakie-nakie….

"Strip me to sleep manly men… except for you…I guess you forgot you weren't a girl again 'Jessica'" I said to the pretty girl…. But isn't anymore

"oops I forgot"

Ah… a peaceful state of mind. Huh?! The powerpuff girls! Yes!! I'll kill them all! (Theme music of powerpuff girls) YESS!!

"Oh help ….. I'm DYING!" the prettiest one (Yuck, did I just say that?) said

"MUAHAHA! I killed you! I gotta tell my brothers …. I….."

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Waky waky kiddo!"

Oh corn puffs! I always wake up at the good part!

"WHERE AM I?….uh… I don't feel so hot."

"Never have never will. This should help you kiddo."

Glug glug glug… aah this tastes good I do slighly feel better. Now my tummie and boo-boos feel all healed.

"What is this stuff, stranger?"

"Oops. That's my wine. Gimme that. You should NOT be having that."

All of a sudden I started puking like crazy. I felt dizzy and ugh….

_Brick was unconsious_

"Where am I…."

"Brick! Oh thank mojos you're alive! I felt like a lady in Kanzas in the middle of September!"

"Butch?! What does THAT mean? Is it a code?"

"No. It just means you got drunk. Your body now has a physical and phycological need for alcohol. Which means you could be seeing…"

CRASH!

"The powerpuff girls?!"

"uh, brick? You ok?"

YAYA! I valiantly fought my way through….

"OMG. I LIKE TOTALLY DEMOLISHED THE POWERPUFF GIRLS."

Beep! Beep!

"huh?"

"You could start hallucinating. I think you thought I said that you thought –"

"Get on with it!"

"You just thought you killed the powerpuff girls."

"HOLY SPINACH BALLS! I'm a loopy nut job!"

"Hey you know, nuts ARE supposed to be good for your intestine."

I am so gonna kill that little punk.


End file.
